An Interesting Summer
by There's Magic in the Music
Summary: The summer after 7th year will not be boring with new relationships forming, someone from someone's past returns, and something tragic happens. AU. Read and Review please.


**A/N: This new story is AU so it doesn't follow the books, except that Harry has all the same friends that he has in the books. No Voldemort. Lily, James, Sirius, and Dumbledore are alive and well. Harry has a twin sister named Deanna. They just finished their 7****th**** year at Hogwarts. The chapters are going to switch off between different characters' P.O.V's. The first two though, will be Deanna's P.O.V. I hope you like it. Give it a chance.**

**(Deanna's P.O.V.)**

I can't believe my last year at Hogwarts is over. It was like my second home.

I made so many friends. I'm going to miss Marissa so much. She's going off to America to study abroad at the Salem Witches' Institute. She's taking an extra course for healing. I don't know what I'm going to do all summer without her.

I do miss home though. I haven't seen Dad and Mum since Christmas.

The one person I miss most of all is my dear Caleb. He's going to turn one in two days. I didn't want to become a mother so young, I don't think anyone wants to be that young. I was stupid and careless. I also happened to be drunk that time. Stupid Fred and George giving me Firewhiskey…..

My boyfriend at the time, Bryan, broke up with me when he found out. He wouldn't even look at me after that when we passed each other in the halls. He won't even acknowledge that he has a son.

But I wouldn't trade my son for anything. He means the world to me.

I wish he would mean the world to Harry. My twin brother won't even look me in the eye. I thought Harry would understand, but no. He probably sees Bryan in Caleb. He hates Bryan. He hates him for doing this to me and me for being so careless.

I guess I can't blame Harry for hating me. But he doesn't even try to understand. I'm not going to push him though. I think if it happened to him he'd understand. Maybe Hermione can make him understand.

I just want to get off this train and see Caleb.

I stare out the window when someone opens the compartment door. I ignore it until I feel two taps on my left shoulder. I turn to look and I see that Harry is sitting next to me. Why is he here? Doesn't he hate me? Suddenly he's not ignoring me?

"Deanna…I'm sorry. I know I haven't made things any easier for you with Caleb in the past year. I'm really sorry. It's hard enough having a son at our age when you can't see him. Then I just totally ignored you for most of the year and didn't support you. You didn't deserve that. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me" Harry apologized. He's waiting for me to say something but I can't, I'm in shock that he's talking to me.

I look at the empty compartment. I decided to be alone today to think.

Harry did sound sincere enough that I guess I can forgive him, but I need to find out why he finally came to me.

I still haven't said anything so Harry starts to leave.

"I guess I'll just go then…I really am sorry, Anna."

He is the only one who has called me Anna; he's the only one who is allowed to call me Anna or any variation of such. He hasn't called me that since I had my son.

"No Harry, wait" He stopped and turned around to look at me.

"I forgive you Harry. But why now? Why haven't you talked to me before now?"

"Because I was confused and I didn't understand. I guess I didn't want to understand. I mean my twin sister having a kid at 16! How was I supposed to understand that? Mum and Dad tried but I just couldn't grasp it! Until Hermione sat me down and showed me pictures of Caleb that she found on your wardrobe, I couldn't see how wonderful and beautiful he really is. Also, we would talk every day and she would tell me what you were up to. You sounded so miserable so, I knew I had to get my head straight. I finally accepted that he is my nephew and he is your son, a part of you. I was also holding a grudge against Bryan for abandoning you, when I realized that I was doing the exact same thing. That was so much worse because you are my sister, my flesh and blood! You should've been having me support you, which I am now fully willing to do because, I understand now. I want to help you in any way I can. Ask me anything and I'll do it for you" Harry answered.

"Can I have my old Harry back?" I asked.

"How about a new and improved Harry, who knows that he was wrong?"

"I think I can deal with that. I miss my brother."

He smiles, "I miss my sister too."

I smile and get up to hug my brother. After a while, I let go and stand back.

"So, you and Hermione huh?" I ask teasingly, acting as if nothing bad happened between us. I miss teasing him, it's just so fun.

"Wh-what? No! Wh-what would make you think that?" Harry stuttered and squeaked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you love her and she loves you! You two are just too stubborn to do anything about it" I reply.

Harry just stands there and turns as red as a tomato.

"Oh alright. Come on Harry, let's go back to the others. Would you get my trunk down for me please?" I plead.

"Sure" he complies. He takes my trunk out of the overhead area and I follow him out of the compartment, to our friends.

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter. I know it's short but, I just wanted to give you something so you can tell me what you think of it. Please review: )**


End file.
